NiGHTS into Dreams (Comic)
adaptation.]] In February, 1998 Archie Comics released their first issue of a three issue mini-series based on the events and characters in NiGHTS into Dreams. After the popularity for the comics was apparent, Archie Comics released a second three issue mini-series focused on NiGHTS being stuck in the Real World and Claris and Elliot having to help NiGHTS get back before he disappears, all while avoiding NiGHTS' rival, Reala. First Mini-Series Archie based the first mini-series on the Sega Saturn video game, NiGHTS into Dreams. The events are similar but the comic gave 90's personalities and familiar Sonic-like catchphrases to the NiGHTS into Dreams cast. Issue One ordering his Nightmaren to catch the rebel, NiGHTS.]] The series starts off with Archie's idea of how NiGHTS into Dreams began, featuring Wizeman and his Nightmaren crowded around one of his hands, like a crystal ball, watching an architect build a spire that would connect the Dream World and the Waking World.http://www.nightsintodreams.com/NiD/violet/comics/published/archie%20ser1/1/pages/2.htm Wizeman plans on using the red Ideya he had NiGHTS and Reala collect to bridge a portal between the two worlds for invasion. However, NiGHTS is persuaded by the girl dreamer to rebel against Wizeman's plans, claiming that she could see that there's so much more inside of NiGHTS then just being Wizeman's henchmen. Noticing his captives were missing, Wizeman orders all his henchmen to seek NiGHTS out and capture him before the time to pass through the portal expired. Upon fleeing, Two nightopians introduce themselves as Napp and Snuze while NiGHTS makes his way to the portal. NiGHTS then decides that the best place to hide the two red Ideya from Wizeman was to shove them through the fragile portal wall into the Waking World. While doing so, a shard broke off from one of the Ideya and attached itself upon NiGHTS' chest. Unaware to the happening in the Night Dimension, the architect witnesses two red glowing balls fly through the air and sink into the ground, thus naming his village "Twin Seeds." Shoving the Ideya through the portal created a crack in it just big enough for the two Nightopian characters to squeeze through. They try to help prevent Wizeman from trying his plans out again by finding the new perfect dreamers, Claris and Elliot. Snuze finds both Claris and Elliot but decides to follow Elliot as he goes to play basketball with his friends. Just like the game, NiGHTS into Dreams, Elliot's basket ball game gets interrupted be a group of older kids and the head bully, Roger, laughs in Elliot's face while humiliating him. Soon afterwords, Claris is practicing her singing when she sees Elliot out the window and gets surprised. Claris's singing tutor Puffilla, who resembles Puffy, cuts Claris off by lecturing her that she is too distracted and that she needs to focus and it's why Claris got stage fright when she last auditioned. Snuze catches up with Elliot and explains his situation regarding NiGHTS being imprisoned in an Ideya Palace for rebelling and Reala being stuck in a separate one for failing to catch NiGHTS in time. After persuading Elliot to help NiGHTS they merge together and start flying around freely, catching Wizeman's attention. NiGHTS and Elliot face Gillwing while Claris faces Puffy alone but after Claris' cry for help, NiGHTS leaves Elliot to help save her. Meanwhile, Snuze explains to Elliot that he had a backup plan which happens to be the Alarm Egg. Elliot wakes up, wondering whatever happened to NiGHTS, unaware that Claris is the other dreamer. After Claris and Elliot defeat Puffy and Gillwing with NiGHTS' help, Wizeman can be seen luring Roger to Reala's Ideya Palace. Issue Two adaptation.]] In this issue, Archie decides to get a little creative and fill in where NiGHTS into Dreams lacks. As Elliot flies around as NiGHTS dispatching all of Wizeman's Nightmaren during the day, NiGHTS tries his luck being Elliot in the Waking World to find Claris and prevent her from falling asleep. Unknown to the heroes, Reala and Roger have done the very trick. While NiGHTS interrupts a tour by correcting the tour guide about the real history behind the spire on top of Twin Seeds' tower, Reala makes a fool of Roger's reputation by speaking of Wizeman in an appealing in hopes to catch Claris' attention. Napp explains to Wizeman, after becoming a Mepian at the hands of Jackle, that the doorway to the Waking World has a crack only big enough for a small creature. Wizeman decides to send a Shleep through the doorway to find Claris and put her to sleep. In the cafeteria, Claris meets up with Roger, who is actually Reala, and starts to question his story about Wizeman but gets grossed out that a fish somehow got on her lunch tray. NiGHTS, who is still making a fool of Elliot's body, noticed the Shleep that Wizeman had sent. Deciding that it's up to no good, NiGHTS chases it without worry for the other classmate's meals and thus, starting a food fight. In Nightmare, Elliot faces Jackle alone, and suddenly gets a burst of energy after NiGHTS falls unconscious from falling in the Waking World. Claris falls under a sleep spell thanks to the Shleep Wizeman sent out, causing her to fall into a nightmare where Gulpo is waiting for her. NiGHTS once again leaves Elliot in the clutches of a Nightmaren in order to save Claris from another. NiGHTS knows he can't leave Elliot alone with Jackle so decides to leave a message on Gulpo's fish tank for Claris while he dashes back to help Elliot. Jackle tries to persuade Elliot to give up his red Ideya for a shot at being one of the best basketball players of all time but Elliot refuses and with the help of NiGHTS he puts Jackle out of his misery. offers to grant Claris' deepest desires.]] Meanwhile, Claris finds NiGHTS message, which is a musical note, and sings a high enough pitch to shatter the glass fish tank, defeating Gulpo. Wizeman enters, applauding Claris for her performance, and offers her a spot in the Twin Seeds performance in exchange for her red Ideya. NiGHTS, who was rushing back to help Claris, suddenly can't feel her Ideya energy as Claris accepts Wizeman's offer. Claris to Roger, who is still Reala, handing her an invention to perform as the lead in the upcoming Twin Seeds performance. Reala congratulates Claris and comments, "You must have some friends in pretty high places," referring to Wizeman. Issue Three Second Mini-Series The series was popular and loved enough to produce a sequel set of NiGHTS comics. But the series didn't gain enough sales to warrant an on-going monthly series and was cancelled after the sixth issue. Issue Four Issue Five Issue Six Trivia * NiGHTS is referred to as a him in these comics, even being called "Mr. NiGHTS" at the beginning of the first issue, despite NiGHTS having no gender. This was most likely due to it being proper grammar to address someone without proper sexual identification as a he rather then a they and perhaps because of the current fan view of NiGHTS at that time, which was that NiGHTS was a male. * The Alarm Egg made an appearance in the first issue where it made Elliot wake up, but there was also an unique looking awaker that never appeared in the game in the fifth issue. *Unlike in the games, Elliot is the one who fights Gillwing and Jackle and Claris fights Puffy. *While Puffy and Gulpo were connected and representing something about Claris, none of the nightmarens were connected nor representing anything about Elliot. *Clawz was the only second level nightmaren who NiGHTS didn't fight. **He was also the only second level nightmaren who didn't have any purpose to the story, he simply was a background character. * This is the first and so far only time where Reala dualized with a Visitor, this is of course, not counting the Reala's april fools easter egg https://nid.fandom.com/wiki/Clock_Features#NiGHTS_into_dreams from NiGHTS into Dreams. * In the Archie Comics, It is revealed that the ruby on NiGHTS' chest is a shard of the Red Ideya of courage which latched on to his chest. ** It was also revealed in the NiGHTS Archie comics that NiGHTS rebelled 100 years before Elliot and Claris were born, confirming NiGHTS age to be at least 100 years old, Reala, Wizeman, Jackle and Clawz were all witnesses of NiGHTS' betrayal, making them at least 100 years old as well. *** It should be noted that their ages and the meaning of the ruby could be different in the game series. * The first three issues were considered to be passable by the community, despite being considered nothing special and it's art style being criticized, however, the late three were considered to be very bad, because of it's awful plot and art style getting worse. References Category:Nights into Dreams Wiki